Ardent Desire
Appearance Mortal An orange unicorn with a long and messy crimson mane and a cutie mark of a scroll. Bright red eyes, red spellcasting aura. Demon - stallion shape A magma-coated unicorn stallion with a fiery mane and a cutie mark of ???. His horn is black and covered with runes left there by Cupidus. Demon - serpent shape (somewhere in Absolution) Demon - firebird shape Fiery bird of medium size. Family bonds Father: Lord Amadeus Bonfire, a Baron Mother: Illuminia, a Demon Lord's protege Three sisters, all younger than him: Morning Glory, Lucenta, Radiant Beacon Residence Born and raised in Lord Bonfire's keep, moved to his own house in the adjoining village of Ashaven. Early sex life Weird as such a title may sound, the unluckiness of his sex life was what pushed Adrent Desire into his bargain with Cupidus and kept dragging him down. Being rather weak and shy, Ardent had no luck getting a marefriends, much less getting a mare to go to bed with him. The only way he could lose his virginity was by paying a prostitute for a miserably-short service: "The orange unicorn didn't respond, only looking away, humiliated, and he skittered quickly down the hall. He tried not to think about it, but now the memory was coming back: the smell of sweat and staleness and bodies, moaning, the feeling of... flesh, soft and rubbery. The slave hoof whore had looked better with her clothes on than with them off, but it was humiliating to still be a virgin at his age, and when she'd sprawled back on the bed, he'd... he'd... It had been less than a minute, and over. Ten bits paid. She called him 'cute' in a mocking way and he'd hurried out of the brothel and out of the village still reeking of the place and his shame. He'd bathed in a nearby river and that hadn't done anything but made him feel wet, and even now he still smelled her, but it had helped him understand there were worse things than being a virgin." (Rising Fire, chapter 1) Interest in demons "All his life, Ardent Desire had looked for demonic magic: he had even tried to develop some on his own, but he had never been able to contact demons, never glimpsed more than a Kelpie in the river nearby. He had studied up and down rituals, summoning circles, everything that could be related to demons by even the wildest leap of imagination, but he had never seen anything concrete (...)" (Rising Fire, chapter 1) This interest led Ardent Desire to finding a notebook in a hidden part of his father's library. Described within it was a summoning ritual, most probably used earlier by Illuminia herself to contact Duke Magister. Ardent Desire was unfortunate enough to instead be visited by Cupidus, a devil of greed who took over Magister's possessions. Unexpectedly succeeding in what he had been told his whole life were tall tales, combined with an incredibly generous offer made by the devil pushed Ardent towards accepting the deal. Cupidus' deal "Pleasures of the flesh. Mares. Servants. Wealth. I can and will give you these things, with ease." the demon said calmly, and then it continued in that same gentle, alluring tone: "And out of respect to my former associate, and the fact that your mother was special to him, I am willing to share my gifts with you for a full month, without cost or obligation. After that, you may keep what you have earned... or we may discuss a new deal." (Rising Fire, chapter 1) In forging his contract with Ardent Desire, Cupidus showed a remarkable level of ingenuity, both in the wording of his promises and the cunning event sequence he pushed the unicorn into. The first gift Cupidus offered him was an enchantment onto Ardent's money sack, making it fill with money every hour. At this stage, the unicorn was still fairly innocent and supposedly wary of demons. The first gift assured him nothing was wanted from him in return for what was a sizeable wealth to a pony of his standing, proved at least some of Cupidus' power and awoke first instincts of Greed within the pony. Healing whatever wounds Ardent had in the moment the deal had been stricken only helped build his trust. The second gift was an allure felt by mares towards Ardent. While the first reaction to this effect, gotten from Morning Glory, was at best confusing, the unicorn soon stumbled upon Helena, a Kelpie who was quick to seduce him. It is uncertain whether Helena had at that time already served as a pawn in Cupidus' game, but she gave the stallion even more confidence in the Devil's powers and intentions. Even more importantly, though, the much-desired physical contact she had provided Ardent with awoke his greatest hunger and sin: Lust. Not only did she initiate him properly, but also encouraged the unicorn to indulge in his pleasures. "I gave you the ability to compel and control all those of the opposite gender. They respond based upon your commands and desires, that's all. (...) Females that are drawn to you are also compelled to obey you... the stronger their draw, the harder it is for them to disobey an order. Harder still when the female-in-question actually cares for you, whether it is on a platonic or sexual level." '' (Cupidus, Rising Fire, chapter 2) ''"Devils don't usually come to this world by themselves, but you created an opening... a way for Cupidus to travel back and forth, and he was able to bring a few... loyal followers through as well." (Helena, Risibng Fire, chapter 3) She paused as Morning Glory smiled and approached, and the Kelpie hesitated... then she thought of Cupidus and his orders, and she forced herself to be sly, to be cunning, and not to care for the handsome, tender stallion snoozing helplessly in bed as she leaned up and whispered in the mare's ear: "He loves you especially, you know." Mortals... they were so easy to play with. So easy to confuse, and Ardent Desire was so... gullible. And with the way his influence worked, it made those close to him gullible too. Oh, yes, demons couldn't lie, and there were many good demons, and many of the stories Ardent Desire repeated to her were true... but he forgot that there were bad demons, too. That demons, good or bad, were often driven by their primal drives... and most important of all, that there was a difference between a demon and a devil. he had created a loophole in the rules that usually bound Cupidus' kind to Helheim. Something Cupidus was gladly using to exploit and claim more victims, in the short window he knew he had. mention motherlessness The only time he'd ever really been away from home had been during his schooling, after all... and even then, he had spent almost all his time studying and working in the library and transcribing. His sisters were much better-versed in the outside world than he was. Powers - described too. First no description needed - subtle aura, then sledgehammer, then C+V. You still have several hours... but the enchantment is beginning to fade. It will fade first from those you first influenced, Ardent Desire, and then from everything else." Cupidus explained calmly, and the masked creature slipped his watch back into his cloak. "You will soon be left with only what you have strictly earned. "If she returned to the way she was before, then yes. She very likely would." Cupidus agreed, and Ardent Desire whimpered, then stared as the devil said quietly: "But I do have a method by which you can continue to enjoy both wealth and pleasure, paying not only your debts but buying even more. This sample I gave you, after all, was by necessity only a limited example of what I can offer you, speaking in terms of both time and subject." Cupidus said quietly: "I can give you back everything you had... and more. I can expand your influence and charisma so your presence will make other males respect you, as well as delight females. I can reshape your weak and spoiled body into something stronger and more fitting for a stallion of your caliber and station." "In return I would ask that after your death, you will serve me in Helheim for a period of time. How long that period of time is depends on the expense of the gifts I will give you... in essence, I merely ask that in return for the time and effort I put into making your mortal life better now, in the future you will pay off your debt to me by working for me." Cupidus half-bowed politely, still holding the scroll up as Ardent Desire shifted nervously, but his eyes stared longingly at the scroll. "You will be in Helheim, but safe under my care, and as you believe, not all demons are 'evil,' to use a mortal word. And after you have repaid your debt to me, you will be permitted to go about your way." "You were trained as a scholar. I have many accounts to keep informed of in Helheim, and your main task would be to assist me in keeping track of balances, debts owed, other crucial information. Perhaps I might also employ you to deliver messages or take dictation." Cupidus gestured absently, and Ardent Desire nodded a few times before the devil added calmly: "If you agree, I will also need to place a special mark on you. Something that will differentiate you from other souls and mark you as having entered into a contract with me." "I, Ardent Desire, I wish... I wish to continue to enjoy what I was given. Allure, wealth and... and power. I want to be loved, and adored, and to feel... needed. I want the control back that I had before, and... to... to be big and strong and to have money... and... I pledge my servitude and my soul to the devil that holds this contract, until... my payment is... paid." Ardent Desire touched his stomach, and frowned in surprise: what he touched felt solid, not paunchy. He looked larger, and stronger; his features were much more handsome, and his eyes were brighter; when he grinned, he saw his teeth were perfect and straight and sparkling white. His mane fell naturally around his shoulders and he looked... well... he looked goddamned amazing, to say the least. black runes that spiraled along the entire length of his horn Ardent Desire opened his mouth, knowing he should say something, pull away, resist, stop... but then a faint red light hummed along his horn, and he felt that pulse of desire (...) (RF c05s01, relevant?) Death That night, Ardent Desire and Morning Glory curled up in the master bedroom, sleeping heavily, their guard lowered, the entire manse quiet and relaxed. Everyone thought everything was back to normal, that all their problems had been solved. So it was easy for Radiant Beacon to leave her room, and calmly make her way to the kitchen. It was easy for her to find the heavy cutting knife, and carry it silently through the peaceful household. And it was easy for her to slip into her sibling's room. Cupidus sat calmly in the corner, checking his pocketwatch as Radiant Beacon stared hollowly at the bed, the knife held in her mouth, gleaming in the pale moonlight spilling in through the windows. It was Ardent Desire her eyes locked coldly on, and she slowly made her way towards the bed, standing over her siblings, staring down at them without emotion, with only cruel purpose. She believed that Ardent Desire was the most valuable pony in the world... but that he would never care about her. Her mind was fragmented and her memories altered, believing that they were lovers, not siblings, and he had abandoned her. And she believed firmly that if you could not possess a treasure yourself, then it should be destroyed, so no one else could enjoy it either. Under the clinical eyes of the devil, she rose the knife, then brought it down. And Cupidus only watched with detached interest as the knife rose and fell and slashed, and red liquid painted the walls and floor and ceiling: the screaming bothered him no more than the sights, and nor did the pleas, or the gore, or the desperation. They struggled with each other, but soon, the stallion's body fell to the ground, fighting to remain alive, Ardent Desire's desperate eyes staring at Cupidus as his mouth worked uselessly... but the devil only continued to watch, unmoved by the howls or pleas or the stallion's miserable, slow death. He only continued to study his 'investments,' until the second corpse hit the ground. Becoming a demon The first lesson all damned souls learn is obedience. We teach this through pain and fear." "You have fallen to Helheim for your lusts, your cowardice, and your weakness, more than crimes against others... but do not fear. We have an account of the many ways you've hurt others in blind pursuit of pleasure as well, and we shall ensure you suffer your just rewards for those actions, too. But... we will also amplify your nature, and we will share not only pain with you, but pleasure. Many pleasures. I'm sure we will enjoy our time together." "Believe in your fairy tales, but all of us are destined to become incarnations of the disease and weakness that brought us down to Helheim in the first place. Why fight our primal nature? Let it consume you. But struggle if you want... I'll still do my job either way, and make sure you become a demon. If anything, fighting it so hard, torturing yourself so much, will further accelerate the process. ^ quotes after Jaundice He didn't expect to be tortured each and every day, while Jaundice watched over him like a hawk. He didn't expect that he'd be forced to drink the blood and ichors of other demons, or the agony of being 'quickly' transformed into a demon himself. And he didn't expect that 'quickly' would be a relative term, where it meant years instead of centuries. Years of living metaphorical hell in literal Hell, where all the suffering, torment, violation, and rituals that were usually spaced out over centuries of misery were packed into day after day after day... He didn't expect that for an entire decade, he'd live in a filthy hut with three other servants, who seemed to hate him unconditionally. Who were animal and vicious, who did... unspeakable things to him as he cried and screamed for mercy until he learned to fight back, until the day came when he pinned one of them down, snarling, raising a hoof... and then he saw the demon grinning up at him, eagerness and not fear in his eyes, and Ardent Desire realized what he was on the road to becoming. He was becoming like them. For ten years, he was mutilated in body and spirit, until the day finally came when Jaundice brought him not to the dungeons where he was used to being tortured, but a massive, sprawling mansion amidst the icy cliffs of northern Helheim then cursed in pain when his charred mane burst into flames for a moment before they whiffed out. Ardent Desire's body twisted back and forth as he fought down his emotions and felt the parts of him that had already been transformed writhe in agony and fury. The unicorn had grown larger, and his cutie mark had faded completely away. His coat was darker, but the colors shifted now and then, so gradually that it was almost unnoticeable. He was burning hot to the touch, and his body ached with it: he always felt feverish and weak, and worst of all was when his mane or tail would simply light up with fire, like dry kindling touched by a spark. But worse than his body changing was that his mind was changing... he could feel himself becoming more like the demons around him. "That's strange, Jaundice. For the last decade you've put me through utter agony every single day. You've done horrific things to me, physically, mentally, emotionally. You've locked me in cells with succubi, humiliated me in public, watched as I was... as other demons..." He bit his lip, shivering violently, unable to speak of it. "And you... tried to make me... take my urges out on weaker souls. Weaker prisoners... do you know what I've learned about demons? They're not evil, no... they're disgusting, perverted animals. And I won't become like that." "You said that you still believe your mother's words, though, and I heard truth in your voice. You're losing your ability to lie, like most of us do." "Then maybe your goal to not become a demon is wrong, Ardent Desire... maybe your goal should be to become a demon like your mother knew." <-- Jaundice He could feel the flames roiling and writhing in place of his mane, but slowly, the pain was fading and the fire began to feel... almost natural. It was hard to phrase (becomes BD) this was no longer the Ardent Desire who had once been: it was an enormous and proud demon with a mane and tail of brightly-glowing flames, the runes over his horn seeming to pulse and the coat that covered his powerful body constantly shifting between reds, oranges, and yellows. He looked like he was made of fire and magma, and his red eyes glowed with resolve and power. Burning Desire didn't know the whole truth yet behind what had happened: since he had spent ninety percent of his time being tortured or abused or reshaped, it made it hard to pursue leads or do research. But as his transformation into a demon had neared completion, Jaundice had allowed him a little more freedom, and Burning Desire had been able to do research in the ruins of what he supposed had once been some kind of school near the set of hovels where he and a bevy of Cupidus' other prisoners and servants lived. In life, Burning had never been much for magic, but that was partly because what he had always insisted on studying was demonic magic. But as a mortal, he'd never been able to fully replicate the effects of any spells, and after making his deal, well... he'd fallen out of practice thanks to all the physical delights that had come to occupy his time and attention. But now that he was a demon, the magic came to him naturally, and he was learning to use his clear affinity with fire for more and more complex work as well. And one particular trick he'd picked up was scrying though flames, letting him peek at events going on around Helheim... although he couldn't take full credit for it. Jaundice had actually helped him quite a bit, even if they had always kept each other at leg's length and neither considered the other more than an uneasy ally. Burning was admittedly not pleased with the position he was given: he would no longer be tortured, but he would still be considered a slave. His room was very beautiful, but that was a reflection not on Cupidus' generosity, but his greed and his desire to show of his wealth and power: besides which, the bed was almost a solid slab of metal and the 'furnishings' were all decorative statues. What glittered was certainly gold, but none of it had any real purpose. And he probably would only have an hour or two of alone time here every day. His duties almost made him wish he was still being tortured: since he could read and write and had picked up the basics of demonic runes from Jaundice, he would be in charge of sorting contracts, watching over old accounts, and keeping everyone in the Accounting Hall supplied with ink. Burning Desire also began to memorize the layout of the mansion, and he learned about the demons and other creatures that inhabited it. Thankfully, as a demon, Burning Desire healed fast and recovered from his ordeal within a day: unfortunately, as a demon who longed constantly for affection, excitement, and simply more, sitting in the dusty archives was hell, and spending hours mixing ink, replenishing ink, pouring ink, and checking ink levels was not much better. In fact, it was probably worse. using a hammer to smash rubies into tiny pieces. The glittering red rubble was then fed into the ugly machine sitting a short distance down the table: a long metal tube full of grinding teeth that would reduce the rubble to almost-invisible dust. This dust was then poured back out of the tube and added to the mixture of crushed flower petals and berry juice, then all swirled together with a smelly substance that was used to give it the right consistency.Making the stupid red ink for Cupidus was one of his most frustrating jobs, because he had to hurriedly do it in between all his other work, and Cupidus had the barrel of red ink checked every single day. If the barrel ever dropped below a certain level, Burning Desire was severely punished. learned to transform into firebird after more than 50 years in Helheim (could after 50 yrs with Polly) neverending duty as ink-fetcher, document-sorter, and math-checker. - After ninety seven years of working for Cupidus, Burning Desire headed back to his unfurnished, glittery room, only to find that someone had left a book for him on his bed. He frowned at the cover as he saw it was some old, dusty genealogy book, then realized that something was stuck between the pages, and he opened it... to discover a lock of golden mane he recognized instantly as his sister's. And then, slowly, he looked down at the page: he glanced almost absently over the title before his eyes automatically fell on the picture in the top corner, and then he froze, staring at the image of a massive demon as it smiled warmly... and cradled in its arms, only a foal but with nothing more telling of her identity than the spiral of flames that already contained the hidden contract, was his mother. His eyes tore over the page, taking in everything in a blur as trembles ran through him, before he took a deep breath and forced himself to straighten, looking down at the page. Images of his mother flashed through his mind, with this thing always over her, guarding her, watching her and them... he saw her cutie mark, he saw her contract... except no. No, it wasn't a contract that she had made with a demon. It was a contract that a demon had made with her. "In only rare instances... are mortals adopted into a demon's family... but one remarkable occasion is when Duke Magister adopted a mortal unicorn whose parents had been murdered and brought her to Helheim..." Burning Desire read in a trembling voice, staring down at the picture. "He named her Illuminia... and she was raised as his only daughter until she was old enough to be sent back to the mortal world. But it is well known that even then, Duke Magister spent much of his time watching over her. "In order to protect her... Magister had made a special contract with Illuminia when she was only a child. In return for agreeing to be his daughter and heir, he pledged his loyalty to her and forged a blood pact.." Burning Desire trembled, slowly stroking the lock of his sister's hair against the page before he straightened, unable to read any further as his head swam... but he had already seen the rest of the page, already knew what it all added up to, as he whispered: "He was her guardian. He felt her pain... he protected her. He loved her... and Mom..." - And a moment later there was an explosion of light and sound as the red flames wafted and warped into a new and terrible shape, and even Mildred was knocked backwards as Burning Desire lunged forwards in a new, monstrous form. His upper body and head were that of a pony, but more bestial, maw filled with vicious fangs and his upper limbs ending now in claws instead of hooves. And his lower half, meanwhile, had transformed into an immense serpentine body that propelled him forwards as his claws tore against the ground to keep his balance, before he lunged towards the minotaur he was now easily twice the size of. - The broken skeleton of a unicorn sat silently against the back wall of the entrance hall, clad in rusting armor, its bony forelegs wrapped around an old painting and an ancient tapestry draped silently around its shoulders. And tears fell from Burning Desire's eyes as he forced himself to stride inside as snow and cold whipped after him, following through the ajar, broken doors of the entranceway. He looked down at the painting, and let out a weak sob, reaching up and touching his lips as a tremor ran through his body. It was of his father and mother, smiling in happier times, and Illuminia held Morning Glory while Lord Bonfire cradled Ardent Desire... and the demon clenched his eyes shut, then he fell forwards beside the ancient skeleton of the baron, reaching a hoof out to silently touch the corpse. "I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Dad..." Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Greed Category:Lust